The present invention relates to a process for producing polyorganosiloxane-containing resin, polyorganosiloxane-containing resin obtained by the process, and a flame-retardant comprising the polyorganosiloxane-containing resin.
The present invention also relates to a method of separating volatile siloxane distilled away in the process for producing polyorganosiloxane.